


После пожара

by herat



Series: После пожара [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После пожара их остается всего трое</p>
            </blockquote>





	После пожара

**Author's Note:**

> На случай, если наш безумный Роскомнадзор так же внезапно, как рыцарь, летящий на крыльях ночи, прикроет и мои любимые дайры, перетащу ка я сюда свою мою писанину тихим сапом.

\- Я приношу свои соболезнования, - сквозь зубы цедит Крис Арджент, предусмотрительно держа руки в карманах, а в руках, без сомнения, по старому-доброму "Смитт и Вессону" с полной обоймой аконитовых пуль, - и хочу заверить, что моя сестра действовала исключительно по собственной инициативе.   
Каждое его слово - надругательство над памятью о тех, кто был гораздо больше достоин называться людьми, чем эти монстры, считавшие себя избавителями человечества. И волк внутри Питера яростно воет, скребется когтями и рвется на волю. Он хочет вырвать солидный шмат из этой сочной шеи. Око за око, жизнь за жизнь, один Арджент за другим, и так пока эта чокнутая сука сама не завоет от опустошающего горя и бессильной ярости. Честно говоря, Питер и сам удивлен тем, что они до сих пор мирно беседуют, цепляясь за пепел бесполезного договора о ненападении.  
Хотя, на самом деле все довольно просто. На заднем сидении его машины жмутся друг к другу двое перепуганных щенков, и если бы не они, Питер уже давно вцепился бы Ардженту в глотку и утянул за собой. Сначала на шесть футов под землю, а дальше - в зависимости от веса их общих грехов. Но к счастью, или к сожалению, ему еще есть ради кого жить. Возможно, позже.  
Питер покидает родной город, не оглядываясь назад. Здесь больше не на что смотреть кроме уродливого пепелища, которое и так будет стоять у него перед глазами до самой смерти.  
  
Первое время Питер не может даже смотреть на Дерека. Умом он понимает, что щенок ни в чем не виноват. Шестнадцать лет - не тот возраст, чтобы думать мозгами, а не купился бы он, Арджент нашла бы другой способ подобраться к их семье. Фанатики не отступают. Никогда. Но ум тут не при чем. Отныне каждое утро начинается с обманчиво знакомого запаха и ложной надежды на то, что он откроет глаза в своей старой спальне в самом сердце большой крикливой стаи, а все случившееся окажется лишь дурным сном. И, чувствуя это, племянник старается не попадаться ему на глаза. От Дерека, каким он был до пожара, вообще мало что осталось. Теперь он молчалив и угрюм и, кажется, всерьез намерен провести остаток жизни в своей комнате, словно в одиночном заключении, возводя самобичевание в статус искусства.  
Лора - их буфер. Как истинная альфа, которой ей только предстоит стать, она отчаянно пытается отстроить новую жизнь на руинах и во что бы то ни стало доказать своей волчице, что они не сломлены. Она медленно превращает безликие стены в настоящий дом, заполняет пустоту в своем сердце новыми людьми и тренируется до изнеможения. Но если от Дерека тянет удушливым чувством вины, то Лору плотным коконом окутывает тяжелый аромат такой вымораживающей тоски, что хочется выть.  
  
Они сосуществуют в этом шатком равновесии несколько месяцев, стараясь не бередить затягивающиеся раны серьезными разговорами, пока однажды Питер не застает племянника в слезах над обгоревшей фотографией родителей. И родная кровь зовет к себе не смотря ни на что, тянет, словно магнитом. Их осталось всего трое, и несправедливо перекладывать вину фанатичной охотницы на плечи влюбленного щенка. Едва ли не впервые он переступает порог спальни Дерека, садится рядом на кровать и крепко прижимает к себе. И чужое сердце мигом срывается в галоп.  
\- Прости, прости, прости, прости, прости, - скулит парень, на самом-то деле вымаливая прощение у покойников.  
\- Ты не виноват, слышишь? Ты ни в чем не виноват, - успокаивая, шепчет Питер в темную макушку, и наконец-то он может сказать это, не боясь знаменитого волчьего чутья.  
  
В отличие от брата Лора - это бомба замедленного действия, и она взрывается на ровном месте после года убийственного самоконтроля. Тренировки сменяются ночными клубами, едва появившиеся друзьям - собутыльниками, а разящие возбуждением парни - неожиданно девушками. И Питер понятия не имеет, что ему делать со всем этим дивным букетом юношеских проблем. Ему забыли выдать инструкцию.  
Их давно назревавший откровенный разговор случается в подворотне какого-то модного клуба, из которого он выдергивает племянницу на рассвете.  
\- Как ты смеешь так со мной обращаться, я - твоя Альфа! - пьяно рычит Лора, вырываясь из крепкой звериной хватки.  
\- Ты - глупый зарвавшийся щенок! А продолжишь в том же духе, превратишься из Альфы в Омегу!  
\- Не велика потеря, мы стая зайцев, бегущих от схватки! - весь ее гнев, клокочущий внутри и не знающий выхода, наконец-то, наконец-то идет горлом. - Эти ублюдки сожгли наш дом, убили всю нашу семью, и вместо того, чтобы перегрызть им глотки, мы удрали, поджав хвосты! Меня выворачивает наизнанку от этого города, я хочу домой! Хочу положить цветы на мамину могилу, сходить в старый кинотеатр, в котором впервые поцеловалась. Мы не сделали никому ничего плохого, почему мы не можем вернуться домой?  
Ее слезы - это слезы злости. Горькие и едкие, оставляющие за собой рубцы не на щеках, но на сердце.  
\- Мы вернемся домой, когда будем сильнее, - обещает Питер. - Вы с братом - все, что у меня осталось, я не хочу потерять и вас тоже.  
Они возвращаются в Бейкон Хиллс через шесть долгих лет, готовые воевать с каждым, кто ступит на их землю. 


End file.
